Legend Of Power Part Two
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: Zero's 'dead', and AAruun is broke. Zero's past gets revealed, people from his past appear. Jarold is clueless and confused. Lies are made, wars are brewing and Zero gets new abilities and some two new weapons... to put it into five words:Legend Of Power Part Two(also please review,if you do you get a virtual cookie and cake, and some ice cream to.) Please read and enjoy :).
1. Prologue

**Here is part 2 of LOP, hope you enjoy.:)**

* * *

_With Zero_

_All he could see was black. Black,black,black,black everywhere he looked was black. He looked at his hands and saw a small glow coming from them. He began to walk forward into the endless darkness, as he walked he could here things, things that sounded like they belonged in the past or in the future. There was a palace of light in this dark hell, Zero made the mistake of stopping and looking at it. Sounds of growling and pained screams from tormented souls could be heard all around him, they esteemed to be getting closer._

_"**Their attracted to the light radiating off my body**." he realized, then a burst if energy surged through his body,he sprinted toward the light. It seemed like one of those things you would see in movies how the hero would run toward something but it would get farther and farther away. Something grabbed Zero's leg causing him to fall._

* * *

"Is he going to survive?" A young female voice asked.

"As of right now, there is no telling." Another voice said, this one however sounded like an adult males voice.

* * *

_Zero kicked and yelled as whatever grabbed his leg slowly pulled him away from the door of light. One of his kicks landed on something hard, Zero yelped in pain and quickly pulled his foot away._

_"_Damn_! What the _hell_ are you made out of!?" He yelled as he quickly got up. He tried to unsheathed his claws, but only succeeded in feeling large amounts of pain. The doorway of light was so far away that now it looked like a speck in the distance._

_"At this rate I may not be able to reach doorway." Another surge of energy began to move through his body. He got up and began to move toward the tiny speck of light. Zero yelled out in pain as one of the creatures in the darkness slashed his back. Crimson blood began to fall on the dark floor it was the only thing that stood out beside the doorway of light, and Zero. Zero began to run towards the door, this time however the door got bigger as Zero got closer._

* * *

AAruun and Jarold were talking with each other trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for Zero not coming back with them. Currently they where going to say that he was staying in Hawaii.

* * *

_Zero reached the door and jumped through, when suddenly he bounced back._

_"What the F**K!?"He shouted as he got back up rubbing his ass."There's a damn barrier...F**K!" Zero began to pound on it as the creatures in the darkness got closer and closer. The growling of the creatures and the shouting of the souls of the dead got louder and louder, wanting him to succumb to the darkness. There was a sudden flash and then nothing, the screams stopped, the growls stooped, not a single sound could be heard._

* * *

Zero shot up like a rocket, with his claws unsheathed.

"What the hell was that?"He asked the empty space while rubbing his head. He broke out in a sudden coughing fit, causing blood to go all over the bed he was in and on the hospital gown."More importantly where the hell am I?" He started to move a little bit but instantly felt pain. He laid back down and let a little grunt, confirming to himself that he was alive. Then he passed out.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A younger version of Zero wearing a tuxedo walked up to a little girl who was sobbing and asked,"Bes ca hes, def asf yop cef?(Hey what's wrong, why are you crying?)_

_"Mom sey bako rey fir ni sa jire.(My mommy and daddy died in a fire.) She answered in between sobs. Zero put a hand on her shoulder and said,"Yop fan sivve pif mom sey, rey, bako fol."(You can live with my mom, dad, and me.)_

_"Gally?"(Really?) She asked looking up with a smile on her face. Zero then realized that she was barely wearing any clothes, really all she was wearing was rags._

_"Gally."(Really.) He answered with a really big smile on his face. He then held out his hand, she responded by grabbing it._

* * *

The girl and the man were again watching over Zero when they heard the coughing and mumbling.

"Gally."(Really.) Zero muttered under his breath. The girl looked up to the man.

"Not know Keya."He said before she opened her mouth.

"Taylor."She growled with a death glare on her face.

"Fine."Taylor said shaking Zero's shaking his shoulder saying,"Hey wake up." Zero rolled around a bit before one of the walls had some _white _fire on it. Keya let out a sigh, and extinguished the flame with a beam of ice from her hand. Taylor then gave her a look saying that he tried, earning him another death glare from Keya. To which he responded with a sigh and tried to wake Zero up again. This earned him a punch in the face from Zero who rubbed his eyes and said,"Who the f**k are you people and what the f**k do you want."**(A/N Well Zero's being a d**k isn't he?)**

"Hey is that anyway to talk to the people who nursed you back to health."Keya said with a smile on her face.

"Yep. I'm in hell."Zero said to the reader.**(A/N Zero is able to break the fourth wall without realizing it.)**

* * *

The plane landed in 'Power,Florida'.

"So the plan is to say that Zero is staying in Hawaii with his grandmother, and if they ask any more questions from, we say that he wanted to stay with his last living relative, and any questions that can't be answered with that answer, or need a more detailed answer we wing it right?" Jarold confirmed and asked AAruun, who just gave a slow and sad nod. Jarold let out a sigh that meant he was giving up, all throughout the plane ride Jarold was trying to get AAruun to talk to him or cheer up, but all she did was nod and say yes softly.

* * *

**So it seems like Zero's apparent death broke AAruun. Will she return back to normal? Will Zero quit being a d**k, and quit breaking the fourth wall? Will Jarold help fix AAruun? Will I further explain Zero's past? What will Taylor and Keya do with Zero? Why was this chapter censored almost solely on Zero? Why am still asking questions?**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter, is most likely going to be longer than most of the chapters I will type.**

* * *

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Zero yelled walking inside of a huge castle._

_"Is this where you live?" The little girl asked him._

_"Yes it is, hey what's your name?" Zero asked._

_"Um...uuhh...hhhmmm, I never had a name that I could remember." She answered shamefully._

_"How about Keya. Do you like that name?"_

_"I love it!" She said gleefully. It took awhile for Zero's parents to come so they just sat down on a couch and began to talk. In about five minutes Zero's parents came down to say hello to their son._

* * *

"Hey Keya who is this whelp?" A guy asked when they saw Keya come in dragging a knocked out Zero with her.

"A friend." She answered when Zero began to shift and move. Zero's eyes opened suddenly, and he began to twist himself out of her grip, now this would have been a good idea if Keya didn't have a strong grip, but because she did he accidentally smashed her to the ground. Swords, guns, spears, and arrows were pointed at him the second this happened.

"Stand down." Keya said, when none of them did she repeated the command. She then suddenly flipped Zero, and twisted his arm behind his back. That's when Taylor came walking in.

"I want you all to know that Zero is the person is has been added to your squad...also he has power that are unknown to him, so he is stronger than he looks."

"What?" Zero said, looking at him. Taylor looked at him before walking off.

"So newbie let's see how good you are."

"Zack stand down." Keya said.

"OK." Zero said stepping in front of her.

* * *

**BMG-I'm Made Of Wax Larry What Are You Made Of? By A Day To Remember**

Zack held out a sword, that had a blue mark at the tip of it. Zero however just held out his had and taunted him. This pissed Zack off, due to his lack of control of his rage he charged blindly at Zero. Zero sidestepped a downward cut, and threw a punch at Zack's rib-cage, breaking a few bones. The force of the strike also sent Zack flying a good twelve feet. Zack pointed his sword at Zero again, except this time the tip began to glow, sparks flew as the orb it created grew bigger and bigger. Zero stood there still. The beam was fired at Zero and blew up as it came into contact. Zero stood there laughing at Zack.

"You are so f**king weak!" Zero shouted over to him. Zack ran forward in blind rage at him. Zero moved to the left dodging the stab Zack had made at him. Zero's fist smashed into Zack's back smashing him into the ground.

"Control your rage Zack otherwise you shall never be able to defeat me." Zero said wisely. Zack kicked Zero in the ribs, grabbed his left leg and tossed him into a wall. Zack tossed his sword at Zero and charged forward. Zero's claws in his hands popped at with a snickht and caught the sword before it hit his face. Zack then punched Zero in his gut and started to pummel him into the wall. Zero grabbed Zack by his hair and then tossed him into the air, rested, and then jumped up after him.

**Air Battle!**

Zero and Zack's fist met each other as they tried to(most likely) kill each other. Zack threw a kick that hit Zero in the face and sent him flying into a wall which he rebounded off of. Zero flew towards Zack and knocked him back to the ground making a large crater.

**Air Battle End!**

Zack ripped a piece of stone out of the ground and tossed it at Zero. The stone was destroyed by Zero's claws, sending dust and pieces of stone flying. Some of the dust got in Zero's eyes blinding him, Zack used that moment of distraction to go and get his sword, once he got it he sent a beam that collided with Zero's chest. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Thanks for releasing me _dumbass_!" Zero's voice had changed, it sounded deeper and more..._evil_. His shirt had been torn off by the demon wings coming out of his back, the was a _halo_ floating above his head, it's color was a bright gold. Zack stepped forward(like an idiot**(A/N because he is one. Zack:I am not! Tuxf:Shut the-)**) and prepared to charge Zero. A crimson tail whacked Zack into a wall across the arena. Zero picked up the sword that Zack had dropped when his tail had hit him._  
_

"Well balanced, strong handle and blade, and a powerful lazer... Altogether I'd say this is a pissants weapon." Zero then snapped the blade in two."Leave my presence!"

**BMG End**

"You bastard! Just because you are Keya's-!" Zero's hand was around Zack's neck in an instant.

"What do you now about my sister, and where is she!?"

"Zero!" Keya yelled.

* * *

_"Hey little girl what are you doing around here all alone?" A man said stepping towards Keya forcing into a dark alleyway. _

_"What do you think your doing." Zero asked stepping out from behind Keya. _

_"Mind your own business boy." The man said pulling out a sword(it looked like Zack's)._

_"It became my business when you tried to rape my **sister!**" Zero punched the man in the face, breaking his nose and sending his eyeballs flying out of their sockets. Blood was sent flying everywhere. Zero turned to Keya and said," I **will** protect you, no matter the cost, no matter what. So you don't need to worry._

* * *

"Zero!"

* * *

**Well I really like how I ended this chapter do you?**

**read&review.**


End file.
